P I Blunk: The case of the missing fortune cookies
by FFHannibal
Summary: Blunk decides to try something different than being a salesman and what's a better idea than help Hay Lin search for the missing fortune cookies?
1. What's the problem?

Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH.

I got this little idea when I was watching the episode Q is for Quarry.

I hope you enjoy reading this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin almost fell of the chair she was sitting on, when her mother came in.

"Hay Lin! Do you know what happened to the plate with the fortune cookies I made for tonights service?", her mother asked, eyeing Hay Lin suspiciously.

"No, I don't know anything about a plate with fortune cookies. I didn't even know you made those already," She said, looking her mother straight in the eye.

Joan Lin sighed. "I believe you Hay Lin, but do you really haven't got even the slightest idea of where my cookies went?"

"No, I really don't know where they are. Maybe dad placed them somewhere else or maybe grandma put them somewhere."

"Maybe you're right. I'll go ask your father if he knows where my cookies are," Joan said. She sighed again and left the room in search for her husband, Chen Lin.

Hay Lin smirked, she was almost sure that her dad had put them somewhere when he had been working in the kitchen earlier.

She directed her attention back to the book she was reading.

"Hay-Hay need help? Blunk give help."

This time Hay Lin did fell off of her chair.

Blunk had just jumped out of the garbage can in the corner, and he was wearing the most strange outfit ever. A large grey coat, a tattered old hat, that he probably had found in a garbage can and some old black boots.

"Blunk! Never do that again!" Hay Lin yelled as she crawled back up from the floor. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Blunk sorry. Blunk hears your cookies are disappeared. Blunk help find them, Blunk private investigator!" He said, with a lot of pride in his voice.

Hay Lin chuckled and soon she was back on the floor laughing like their was no tomorrow.

But she stopped laughing when she saw Blunks hurt face. "Wait, Blunk, were you serious?"

"Yes, Blunk always serious. Blunk help Will with business, now Blunk want to help Hay-Hay."

Hay Lin thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to let Blunk search for those fortune cookies, besides they're already gone.

"Ok Blunk, you can help, but there's one thing you need to know," Hay Lin said, drawing Blunks attention back to her, he had been eyeing the cupcake that stood on the counter with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Tell Blunk, then Blunk go search," He said eagerly, whilst he magically pulled a magnifying glass from one of the pockets of his coat.

Hay Lin grinned. "Ok Blunk. You can't let my parents see you. I don't want them to call pest control because they saw you and think you're some kind of rat."

Blunk looked upset and angry. "Blunk not rat. Blunk Private Investigator!"

"Yes Blunk, I know, but ...," Hay Lin sighed, "just don't let them see you ok?"

"Blunk do what Hay-Hay say. Blunk find cookies!" And before anything else could be said Blunk ran outside.

Hay Lin was watching in amusement. Why Blunk would go outside when he had to find cookies that probably never even left the kitchen, was a mystery to her, but she let Blunk do what he want as long as he didn't make a mess.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter.

I know it's kinda short, but this is actually more a prologue, an explanation of the incredible mysterious disappearing of the wonderful and amazing fortune cookies of Joan Lin.

I'll try and update as soon as possible, but I'm still going to take my time to write a readworty chapter. I know there'll be some grammar and spelling mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out, I'd be happy if you do. Feel free to give suggestions or point out some things I might have forgotten, I really appreciate it.

Review and wait for the next chapter!


	2. Looking for clues

Here's the second chapter already and it's a lot shorter than I promised, but I originally planned to put the second and third chapter together, but that was before I noticed that they looked better if I put them as two different chapters.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Looking for clues

The very moment he stepped outside, Blunk started searching the ground with his magnifying glass.

He couldn't find anything near the backdoor of the Silver Dragon. So he stood up and started searching a little further, near the garbage.

Once there he crawled in the dumpster and immediatly sank up to his head in the garbage. And although he was a 'collectioner' of garbage, he didn't like to be stuck in it.

He tried to find something solid underneath his feet, but didn't find anything. Besides the one furry thing he had felt across his leg, but that only had made him want to get out faster.

At last he got himself out, but to his regret he had dropped his magnifying glass and thinking of the furry creature that he had felt, he didn't get back in.

So far the search for clues hadn't been going well.

Now, without his magnifying glass, he had to continue the search.

He didn't dare to go into that dumpster again, so Blunk started searching in the boxes that surrounded it.

In the first box that he found, were no fortune cookies. Only some leftover noodles.

Throwing that box away, he took the second one. Blunk pulled the cover from it and looked into it. He immediatly pulled his head away again. There was this horrible smell coming from the box, so he closed it and threw it as far as he could. There probably wouldn't be any cookies in there, he thought or rather hoped.

Not wanting to encounter another box with such a terrible smell, he turned away from the dumpster and got back to the door.

But before he entered, a brilliant idea struck him. If he could get to the backdoor of the restaurant, then anyone who entered the alleyway could!

He closed the door again and he went over to the entrance of the alley. It was already late in the afternoon, so everybody was returning home and therefor the entire street was enormously crowded.

Ducking back in the alley, Blunk started searching for a better lookout post.

Soon he spotted a mailbox across the street. Sticking his head out the alley again, he looked around to find the perfect moment to cross the street.

But being Blunk and stuff he predicted that moment entirely wrong.

He slipped between the people on the sidewalk and made a sprint to cross the street. Of course there just had to pass a heavy truck right on the moment Blunk skidded across the street.

The trucker spotted Blunk, slammed his brakes and honked.

Blunk jumped and ran away back to safety. Of course the spot were he was now, was exact the alley he was in before.

There was nothing else to do than to let his brilliant idea go. Instead he had to search the alley again.

Still not wanting to go near the dumpster, he decided to use that thing he was the best in. He would sniff for clues.

So off he went sniffing, with his nose close to the ground.

He kept sniffing for about an hour, he had sniffed every corner, nook and cranny in the alleyway but still he hadn't found anything.

He was about to give it up when suddenly, he smelled something odd.

He lifted his head high in the air and sniffed very carefully.

He really wanted to know what this smell was, because maybe this was some sort of clue!

He moved closer to the door and to his surprise the smell was getting stronger too! When he stood by the door he finally could determine it. It smelled a bit like roses, and a bit like marigolds too.

"Why there is smell like flowers?" Blunk said to himself. "Blunk have to find out!"

And there he went out of the alley, out into the dark night, searching for the cause of the odd smell!

* * *

So I hope you liked it.

I tried to write it in first person, but I found it really difficult to write this story like that, so I hope you still like it in third person :p.

I posted this a lot sooner than I planned on doing so it'll possibly be the third chapter that'll be up next week.

So the only thing left to do is review and wait!


	3. The search for the smell

Here you go, the third chapter. It's still a bit on the short side I think, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3: The search for the smell

As soon as he left the alley, Blunk followed the scent.

Sometimes it was really easy to find it, whereas other times it was almost gone. So to prevent himself from losing it, he stood still every three steps he made and sniffed very deep to assure himself it was still there.

Blunk was taking this very serious, now he finally had the chance to actually prove himself worthy of helping the 'oh so famous Guardians of the Veil', so he couldn't fail. Silently he always hoped he could be as brave as his buddy Caleb and as the strong Guardian leader Will, as happy-spirited as Hay-Hay, as funny as Irma and as smart as Taranee. And maybe, yes maybe, he hoped to be as pretty as Cornelia. Although he didn't want to be that last one as much as the others because among the passlings he was actually one of the better looking!

Yes, he had definitly gotten his looks from his mother, she had once been elected miss Passling of the year! Oh yes, on that very moment little Blunkie-boo had been enormously proud of his mother. But sadly, now that he was doing bussiness here on Earth he had seen his family less and less. And the few times he did see them, they would whine about the fact that he wasn't spending any time with them, but then Blunk would answer that he was a big boy (passling) now and that he could take care of himself. So now he didn't only wanted to prove himself to the guardians, he also wanted to prove that he could take care of himself and that he doesn't need a mom who keeps saying that he should change into clean underwear every month.

He crossed the street and stood still at the red mail bus, the scent was a lot stronger here than on the other side of the street.

Now Blunk was wondering, "Why would a mailbox smell like flowers?" To be honest, he had absolutely no idea, but brave and smart as he wanted to be, he was determined to solve this mysterious case.

So, he started to crouch around the mailbox and smelled at it. After a while of sniffing, he found out that the opening of the mailbox smelled a lot stronger than the other parts. Suddenly getting a brilliant idea, he thought that it was probably something in the mailbox that smelled like flowers!

At first he didn't know how to get in the mailbox, because he saw he wasn't going to fit in that tiny opening at the front. So yet again he started circling around it, and then he saw it. There was this tiny handle on the mailbox to open it in the back and curious as he was, he went and hung on it with al his might.

After a few minutes he finally managed to get it open. Of course it wasn't an empty mailbox, so when he opened it, you can guess it, all the mail flew out and scattered across the sidewalk and the street.

Blunk popped out from underneath a pile of mail, spitted a few letters out of his mouth and brushed of some 'dirt' of him. He looked around and saw all the mail.

He sighed, now he had to find the letter were the strange smell was coming from of course he didn't think about the fact that he probably had to clean this all up, but hey, you can't blame him he's a passling. They like it this way.

So he sat down again on the sidewalk and started 'sorting' the mail. At every letter he picked up, he smelled long and deep. He was actually getting a bit tired of all the work he had done so far and he wanted to go to sleep. Some weeks ago he had found a really comfortable little wooden house thingy in yard of an abandoned house when he was searching for some loot to sell in Meridian. Surprisingly there were a few tools and some old blankets. Well, Blunk certainly didn't complain, it looked a lot better than those cardboard boxes he was always sleeping in.

The search for the 'smelly' letter wasn't going very fast. Blunk was already searching it for about an half hour and he had only a few letters left. And it'd probably be the last one, typical.

He took another letter and smelled at it. Suddenly he was up and in full alert, he had found the letter!

Now he just needed to read the return adress and he would find the person who was responsible for this strange smell.

Now his reading skills weren't so good, but after some trying he could read it and what was he surprised when it read 'Cornelia Hale'!

* * *

So I hoped you liked it.

Next chapter will probably be up sometime next week.

Please point out any mistakes I made, either with the content of the story or with the Spelling, Grammar, etc. Because English is not my first language and I'd be happy to improve it.

Our little smelly hero has finally found the source of the mysterious smell. I'm curious of what he would do next.

For you, all that's left to do, is wait and review!

(Thanks for the advice! - yellow 14)


	4. It's hard to find good loot

Here you go the fourth chapter. Originally it was going to be much longer, but I thought that it would be better to keep the word count equal. So you'll just have to wait a bit longer for the next part.

* * *

Chapter 4: It's hard to find good loot

Blunk now stood there with the letter in his hairy hands, looking really happy. He had finally found the source of that awkward smell.

And boy, what was he glad he didn't had to search for the person whose letter it was, for he already knew who it was and, he already knew where she lived!

It couldn't be made any easier he tought. So he just left the letters discarded across the sidewalk and street and took off.

He knew where the tall blonde lived because he had once heard her say she lived on the richer side of Heatherfield and of course he knew where that was because there was all the good stuff he usually found to sell in Meridian.

There was always something pretty useful in the garbage cans, when he first came to Earth he had absolutly no idea where he had to find good trading stuff, so he had followed each of the guardians home and searched in the neighbourhood where they lived.

He had followed the guardian leader, Will, first. But there, to his disappointment, he had found almost nothing. He had mostly found some cardboard boxes of something called pizza and if he found something it was always too old or just plain useless. So he never went there anymore, in Passling terms that neighbourhood was called poor, just like Earthly terms.

So the next week he had followed Hay Lin, the happy-spirited one. Just like the other week he didn't find much useful things. He mostly found leftovers from the food from their restaurant and although it made quite a good meal for Blunk, he didn't manage to sell it in Meridian. So again he had to search for another neighbourhood to look for useful stuff.

After his failed search at Hay Lin's, he had decided to follow the funny water guardian, Irma. When he followed her, he had noticed they left the busy side of the city and went to the quieter neighbourhoods. He had made sure she didn't saw him and soon after she entered her house he had began his search for his precious loot.

He had entered a front lawn of a house to take a look in the garbage can, but as soon as he stood a foot on the lawn, he heard an awful, terrible sound coming from the house. He jumped and immediatly fled, to hide behind a tree. He only dared to come out from behind his hiding place, when the horrible sound died. He decided not to go to that house again, so he walked on and tried one a bit further.

Blunk was already looking through the stuff in the garbage can, when he suddenly heard a growl behind him. This made him turn around in fright and when he did, he stood face to face with an enormous dog. Actually it was just your average Dobberman, but for Blunk it was huge.

"Heh, Heh. Blunk just look through stuff. Big doggie has good stuff," He had said, scared.

The only response he got was a growl and a bark. So he took off as fast as he could and said to himself that this was a neighbourhood he wouldn't visit anytime soon. He was rather stuck in Phobos' dungeons than here.

After his failed searches at Will's, Hay Lin's and Irma's he was going to take his chance at Taranee's. He had followed her exactly the same as he did with Irma, but somewhere along the road he got caught.

"Aha, I knew you were following me!" Taranee had exclaimed when she had caught him.

"Will, Hay Lin and Irma told me they had a hunch that you were searching our neighbourhoods, so I guessed that you were going to follow me next."

"No, no. Blunk no search round girls place. Blunk make sure you home safely!"

Taranee had eyed him suspiciously. "... . OK, Blunk, but I'll manage to get home now so you don't have to follow me."

She clearly didn't trust him, but she had no other choice than to walk on. Occasionly she shot a glance to see if Blunk was still following her, but when that wasn't the case, she quickly walked home.

Now Blunk stood there on the street, he couldn't go searching in Taranee's neighbourhood now, that would only make them more suspicious. So he turned and went back 'home' defeated.

Because they now knew about him searching in their neighbourhoods, he decided to lay low for a week. After that he followed Cornelia, this time he really made sure that nobody culd see him.

When Cornelia finally entered the tall building, he could start his search. He went to the dumpster in the alley beside the building and when he got there. He felt like he was in heaven! There were almost hundreds and hundreds of things he could sell in Meridian!

So far this had been the only place were he had found something to sell, actually after he found his 'garbage heaven', he hadn't searched any further.

So when he finally arrived at the tall appartment building, he had to stop himself from going into the alley and forced himself to go searching for a fire escape so he could get into the building without using the front door. He didn't want to get seen or caught by a possible suspect, did he?

Blunk soon spotted the fire escape and started climbing so he could confront Cornelia about the suspicious letter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

There'll probably be some spelling and grammar mistakes, please do point them out.

Also, I'm pretty well aware of the fact that this chapter isn't funny at all :p, but like I said, I am not an inexhaustible source of humor and I like to spread it out over all the chapters. So that you can have a laugh throughout the whole story :p.

So wait for the next chapter and review!


	5. Finding a way in

Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of things on my mind. So I'm happy to present you the fifth chapter.

Again: I don't own WITCH

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding a way in

Blunk managed to climb up the fire escape without any severe accidents. He had almost fell off it once, but he had managed to pull himself up by grabbing one of the rusty bars of the fire escape.

He stood almost at the top off the building and he was actually really proud of himself. I mean, not many people (or passlings) would manage to climb such an unstable construction in the middle of the night, and to top it, the street lights weren't even working so he had to trust his hands and his nose.

But with most things, his happiness didn't last long. Yes, he had found a way up to the floor were Cornelia was living, but he was still on the outside of the building. And he actually didn't know which window was Cornelia's, so he probably was going to have to trust his nose again on this one.

Blunk started to regain a bit happiness, but once again that 'smile' fell off of his face when he realised that he didn't know how to get to the window, that was if he did find it. "Why they make it so hard for poor Blunkie-boo," he whined to himself.

Regaining his composure he straightened his shoulders and said: "Blunk strong, Blunk show them he is smart and clever enough to help find cookies." At the thought of cookies his mouth began to water and he realised that he hadn't eaten anything since he started looking for the fortune cookies, but he couldn't stop now, couldn't he? He'd just have to wait till his task was done and then he could go and find himself something to eat, he whiped some drool away with one of his hairy hands and tried to clear his head.

Pushing the thought off food out of his mind for now, he started sniffing to find the window. Although he was still standing on the fire escape, he found said window really fast. But hey, it was Blunk, the one with the fabulous nose, so you couldn't expect much less.

Now he started to look around frantically to find something to get to the window with.

...

Well, that worked out well. After ten minutes off looking around frantically, he still hadn't found anything. It seemed to him that he'd just have take his chance and jump for the window. Now, Blunk wasn't a coward, but when he thought about throwing himself at a window from a height he would surely die from when he missed, he stood shaking on his little, wobbly legs. Although there wouldn't be many people that'd miss him, he didn't want to die!

Blunk surely was getting desperate now, he had to get to Cornelia to confront her about that suspicious letter! He couldn't disappoint Hay-Hay now, could he. She had trusted him with a very important task, he had to show her he was clever and brave and ... . Blunk let out a desperate sigh.

Suddenly, like he was hit by a lightning bolt, he got an idea. He had his Tonga Tooth! He could fold out from the fire escape in into Cornelia's room! Why didn't he think off it before. Stupid, stupid Blunk, he could hit himself right now. The only reason he didn't was because he needed to get to work now. The faster he got to Cornelia the faster he solved the mystery. Then, he knew for sure, Hay-Hay would be him eternally gratefull and Caleb and the rest of the guardians would finally include him in their plans.

Most of the time, they would forget Blunk, although he himself tought he could be pretty usefull sometimes. Like, when Caleb needed portals to travel from Earth to Meridian, Blunk would sniff them out or when four of the guardians disappeared in the labyrinth in the book store, he went to get the leader. But then of course, his mother had to ruin it, by taking care of him like he was a baby when he got a light cough, actually he still hadn't talked to his mother since then. No wonder they all thought he was useless.

Thinking back to all he had done for the guardians already, he got a bit angry. Actually, they totally didn't treat him right! Without him, they would've lost to Phobos ages ago!

Now he was exaggerating a bit, but who could blame him! He was always pushed into the shadows, he never got any credit for the things he did.

But his face did light a bit up when he started thinking about how he was going to change all of that. He was going to make them proud, make them look up to him, make them admire his amazing tracing skills!

Now there was a huge smile spread on Blunk's face, he finally had gathered enough courage to confront Cornelia about all his suspisions.

He took his Tonga Tooth from one of his many pockets and opened a fold. He eagerly stepped through, convinced he had everything right, I bet he never would've stepped through that fold if he knew what was waiting for him on the other side ... .

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know it isn't really that long, but I do hope you enjoyed it anyway.

I know Blunk normally doesn't get the Tonga Tooth before Phobos, but I didn't want him to throw himself to death, so I decided to give him an early gift. And honestly I didn't even get a thank you, he kept mumbling and talking to himself, saying something like "Make them proud, heh heh, Blunkie-boo will make them all proud." To me he just seems overworked, also I think he really should eat something, his stomach kept grumbling.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I kinda like leaving everyone guessing about what'll happen next. Maybe any guesses?

For now I'll say goodbye and till the next chapter (or review)


	6. Still can't resist a bargain, or can he?

First of all, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I have the entire plot and the next chapters in my head, but for some odd reason they don't want to come out. It's really frustrating sometimes, but pheewww I finally managed to get this one out, I hope it's a bit decent. I'll try to get the next one up as fast as I can and I can promise it will take less time than this one 'cause my exams are finally over and now I have a lot more time to write! *cheer*

So, here you go and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Still can't resist a bargain, or can he?

Blunk had stepped through the bright light of the fold. He always got a funny feeling when he did that, it was like feeling a warm breeze in your face and getting butterflies in your stomach, not like falling-in-love butterflies, but butterflies like riding a rollercoaster in the amusement park. But before he could really enjoy the feeling, he stood on the other side of the fold.

Blunk let his eyes adjust for a moment, they were actually pretty sensitive. In the day, his eyes were actually as usefull as his delicate nose, but when it was dark they were pretty useless so he learned how to trust on his nose all the time. That way he didn't have to switch back and forth between his eyes and his nose.

After a minute or two his eyes were adjusted to the point were he could see the majority of the things in the room, like the desk, the chair and the wardrobe in the corner. He was pretty lucky the full moon shone bright through the window. It lit the room really good, so he could at least see something.

And thanks to his nose he knew unmistakably that he was in Cornelia's room. The entire room smelled like flowers, which made Blunk almost gag. He preferred the delicious smell of fresh garbage in the morning over the horrible smell of freshly picked flowers anytime.

Blunk stood in the same spot for a while, he didn't really know what to do. He knew he needed to wake Cornelia and ask her about the letter but on the other hand ... he was in a house, ... probably with lots and lots of stuff that he could 'use'.

He hesitated, sure Hay Lin wouldn't mind Blunk looking around for a while would she?

So off he went. Blunk slowly crept out of the room into the coridor. Again he was very lucky the moon shone through a window at the end of the corridor so he could see.

Now, where to find some nice things to sell back in Meridian.

First Blunk went to what he thought was the kitchen, and for once he was right about something. He just started to sort through the drawers, for they were actually the only things he could reach without crawling onto the counter.

He found some spoons, forks and knives and was about to take a few till he saw that tiny, neatly placed stack of letters on top of the coffee table. He would've never seen it, if it wasn't for the moon whose light for once that night probably wasnt what Blunk needed.

He hesitated. But that little hesitation was enough that night. He reluctantly pulled his hand back. Hay Lin probably would mind that he took some stuff and if she found out she would be a little mad, but that was not what Blunk was thinking about now. 'Cause matter of fact, Hay Lin wasn't there, but Cornelia was.

And an angry Cornelia, when she would find out that Blunk took some of her stuff, was something he didn't want to deal with. The mere thought off it made poor Blunk shudder. On top of it, she probably wouldn't want to give any information about the letter anymore.

So Blunk could do nothing else than trudge back to Cornelia's room and find himself in the exact same spot as an half hour ago.

Now he just needed to find a way to wake up Cornelia without scarying her to death and with his phenomenal Blunk-ness, that, most likely, wasn't going to happen.

He walked or rather crawled closer to the bed very carefully. That probably wasn't a good idea, he should have followed his gut and run back through the fold he had opened only an hour ago, but this time he really didn't want to mess up so he just crawled really silently till he got to the edge of the bed.

Blunk started to climb the bed very slowly. Even the slightest movement could wake Cornelia, the sleeping beauty, and we all know what she would do if her beautysleep got disturbed. She'd probably throw Blunk in the first portal she could find and make sure he never found a way to come back.

Blunk managed to get up right in front of her face and because he actually never thought he would get this far, he hovered over it not knowing what to do next.

However that problem was dissolved very quickly when Cornelia turned over and grabbed Blunk down with her. Now he couldn't escape anymore and he prayed to every Meridian God he knew that she wouldn't wake up. It seemed that the Gods were in a good mood that night, for Cornelia just mumbled something and slept on.

He really had to find a way out of Cornelia's embrace and on top of it he had to do it quickly and without waking her, in short: he was doomed.

* * *

I know it was short, as it is always. But nontheless I hope you enjoyed it.

'See' you next time (and I did miss those mails I got to tell me that I have a review :p)


	7. What do you mean?

Whew! It's finally here, the last chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a bit trouble with getting this one on paper. I'm still not really satisfied with it, but I rewrote it like twenty times, and this was the best one so far. I do plan on rewriting this whole thing (probably just fix some minor/major mistakes).

* * *

Chapter 7: What do you mean?

Half an hour later and Blunk still lay in Cornelia's arms as stiff as a board. He hadn't dared to move because he was afraid. Afraid and scared, because he didn't know what to do. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible without waking Cornelia, but he also wanted to confront her about the suspicious letter.

He'd never before had to make such a difficult decision in his life. Sure there was the everyday dilemma, such as where did he go to eat or what he had to 'borrow' for a good bargain. But this, this was like choosing between life and death!

The fear was quickly replaced by anger as he thought of why he was there in the first place. Ooh, Hay Lin had better give him a platter full of cookies when he came back. He was going through hell and back for her. What a stupid decision he had made, Blunk could hit himself in the head but due to his current … 'situation', he simply vowed to never help someone voluntarily again.

Five minutes later, the decision wasn't his to make anymore when Cornelia seemed to have some rare fit, according to Blunk. Off course she was only dreaming, but Blunk being Blunk thought she was trying to smother him in her sleep.

Idiot as he was, he desperately tried to wriggle his way out of her arms, which clearly didn't work out for the poor fellow. Surprisingly Cornelia still hadn't woken up from all his wriggling, instead she had only gripped him firmer.

"mmmmm,... , Michael, …, mmm."

Blunk instantly stopped his ongoing struggle. Michael? Who was Michael?

He didn't really get much time to ponder over his question, when he felt Cornelia turn around, face him and firmly plant her lips on his.

Torture, pure torture. Blunk had never experienced something as bad as this. Euch, he would really have to rinse his mouth when he got out of there. Nothing could be worse than this.

Wrong!

To top it all Cornelia chose this exact moment to wake up. She had finally realised that she had been kissing something alive, ugly and terribly smelly in her sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get the 'thing' that she was kissing into focus. Cornelia probably wished she'd never done that when she realised that 'thing' was Blunk.

She let out an ear-splitting scream and threw Blunk of off her in disgust.

"Ew, ew, ew, GET OUT, YOU FILTHY – Ew, ew, ew!"

Blunk didn't bother to stay to hear what she had to say, or rather yell. He jumped as fast as he could through the still open portal and closed it rapidly once he got to the other side.

He vowed to himself he'd never do something for Hay Lin again. He hadn't found out anything, Cornelia was probably going to try and kill him the next time she saw him and his fabulous hearing was never going to be the same again.

So defeated, he climbed of the fire escape, heart still hammering in his chest. Two times Blunk almost fell off the ladder because his hands were shaking too hard. Partially because of Cornelia's rage just mere minutes ago, and partially because he didn't know how he would explain this to Hay Lin.

He had been so stupid to promise her he would find the cookiethief, it had been his most horrid plan ever. 'Blunk find cookies', yeah that had worked out great for him.

Finally he reached the bottom of the ladder, now he only had to go back to the Silver Dragon and tell Hay Lin he had failed his mission.

Oh, she would be so disappointed in him. Blunk's nose had never failed anything before, and now, he would never solve the mystery thanks to Cornelia.

By the time he arrived at the Silver Dragon, it was already 9 o'clock. Blunk had been wandering through the city, lost in his thoughts and therefor had only just arrived.

He walked into the alley, careful so nobody saw him, opened the back door and stepped in the kitchen.

"YOU, YOU FILTHY- GET OUT!"

Blunk jumped, startled by a voice he had hoped to never hear again.

"Corny, calm down. It's only Blunk"

"IRMA, Don't tell me what to do! That ugly, evil little thing broke into my house!" Cornelia shrieked again.

Blunk, by now, had sought safety behind Taranee's legs.

"Blunk not break house." He said in a tiny voice. "Blunk only do what Hay Hay said."

Cornelie glared at Hay Lin. "You told Blunk to break into my house!"

"Cornelia, I didn't, I swear. Why would I tell Blunk to break into your house?" Hay Lin kept looking at Cornelia fearfully. She looked like she would explode.

"I don't know why you would send Blunk to my house, but I do know that I'm going to kill that evi little thing!" Blunk cowered against the wall. Cornelia was really, really scary. And now, she was going to kill him! Blunk started wailing. "I's only wanted to help. I search cookies, found letter and go Cornelia."

Everyone looked confused. "Blunk, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, this is just one of his weird schemes!" Cornelia advanced on Blunk, still furious. She had needed to brush her teeth for like an hour before she had gotten rid of the foul taste.

Blunk was really desparate now, "No, no, Blunk tell truth. Hay Hay ask Blunk to find cookies, Blunk do that."

Hay Lin looked puzzled, "I really don't know what you're talking about Blunk. And even if I had lost ... cookies?, you say, I don't think I'd ask you to find them."

"Yeah, he'd probably eat them." Irma muttered to Will.

Blunk looked dumbstruck, this couldn't be true. Hay Lin had really asked him to find those cookies. Now he had lost a good night's sleep, he had this foul taste in his mouth, Cornelia was about to kill him and Hay Lin forgot that she had asked him to find cookies!

Before anyone could register what happened, Blunk hightailed it out of the kitchen. He would never, ever, ever help anyone again!

* * *

So this was it, I hope you liked it. Again sorry for the wait guys!


End file.
